


You're my only one

by Dramaqueen90



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Boys In Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sassy Kim Jongdae | Chen, Smut, Teasing, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueen90/pseuds/Dramaqueen90
Summary: Minseok and Jongdae are in Love. Especially when they celebrate Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 24





	You're my only one

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a few days 'till Valentines Day but here we go.  
> I hope you have fun.

"Oh my god", Jongdae moaned. "Yes, Min! There!", he gasped when Minseok pushed his now so sensitive area. 

"Ah, so it's here?", Minseok asked devilishly and repeated his actions. 

"Fuck yes!" Jongdae moaned again. "Do you need to be so cruel? I thought you are my boyfriend!", he complained. 

"Oh believe me I am", Minseok kissed Jongdae's neck and shoulders he had massaged until now. "But it's your own fault. I hope you remember that."

Jongdae nodded but shivered when he felt Minseok's kiss him again. And not for the first time he wondered how he got so lucky to have him for his boyfriend. "I'm sorry Min, I just want to be looking good for you."

"Oh...", Minseok said, who now finally understood. "But you are. There's no reason to hurt your muscles like that in a sport studio. You're perfect to me as you are, my Love." He grinned. "And I know a few other things to do to make you tired in so much better ways."

"Who said I'm tired?", Jongdae wanted to know and sat up. "I'm not. Or do you think I over sleep our anniversary and Valentine's Day?"

Minseok smiled loveliest to his boyfriend. "Second anniversary", he whispered against Jongdaes lips. "I love you."

"Love you too. Now can you please show me?'', Jongdae asked him while he let his hands wander under Minseok's shorts. And soon he had found what he searched for - Minseok's dick. 

"Dae...", Minseok pants when he felt that his boyfriend had begun to pump him into hardness. How Jongdae teased him when he touched his slit. "Dae, if you don't want that I take you here and now - stop!"

"Oh but that's exactly what I want", Jongdae replied with a grin. 

Minseok groaned. "Pants down Dae!", he ordered him. "Now!"

Jongdae laughed. "Oh I'm sorry, Love. Do I test your patience too much?"

"Kim Jongdae", Minseok pulled him close for a deep but a bit rough kiss. "If you prefer to have ripped shorts I can help you with it too." 

"No! That's my favorite!", Jongdae whined. "And I promise to put them down but you first", he grabbed the waist band of Minseoks and then a few Moments later Minseok stand nude in front of him. So beautiful aroused and his dick finally dripping with precum. It made Jongdae fall on his knees. Then without any hesitation he put his lips around Minseok's cock and began to suck. It stretched his mouth. But Jongdae really doesn't mind. On the contrary - he truly loved it. It's so nice to pleasure Minseok like this. 

"Yeah Dae", Minseok moaned. "That's it! Fuck... Do you know how beautiful you are like this?", he grabbed Jongdae's hair to pull him a bit more closer to him. "I hope you know. So beautiful Dae", Minseok pushed his hips forward to be deeper in Jongdae's hot mouth. For a moment Minseok can feel Jongdae tense a bit. But then he started again with bobbing his head up and down. And it's such a nice feeling to have Jongdae beneath him like this. Minseok couldn't help to push again in his mouth a few times. Then he filled Jongdae's mouth with his cum. 

  
"I love you so much", Minseok pulled Jongdae close for a deep kiss and he doesn't care that he taste his own cum if he kissed him. "Now please take this pants down"

"You're a bit desperate, huh?", Jongdae grinned widely over his whole face but did as he was told. Then he pants if he felt the first finger in his hole. "Yep, definitely desperate."

"Are you complaining?", Minseok asked while he pushed now second finger in and out of Jongdae's hole. And he even if it's are just two fingers, Minseok can feel how wet Jongdae is. And Minseok is again hard, just like him. 

"Gods...", Jongdae moaned a bit more high pitched as usual. "Minseok please..."

"Please what?", Minseok wanted to know, with a wicked smile and now three fingers in Jongdae. "If you want me something to do, say it. You know I love to pleasure you." 

"Are you kidding me?", Jongdae growld. "You're are... Oh my god! Yes!", he screamed if Minseok found his special point. 

Minseok shivered. His own dick twitched if he heard his boyfriend screaming like that. But he added a now a fourth finger in Jongdae, what made the latter gasped. And if Minseok begins to fasten his pace of his fingers in Jongdae's hole, his boyfriend moaned again.

"Min... Please. Put your fucking dick in me!", Jongdae whined. "I need you to fuck me - not your fucking fingers!"

Minseok grinned. If Jongdae is talking like that, his boyfriend is most probably close. And even if Minseok like it a lot to tease him, Minseok's own dick is aching and hurting too much. So he does as Jongdae asked him and entered Jongdae's hole, what is so wet and still tight for him. Even if he stretched it with four fingers. But it's so nice to be in Jongdae like this. 

"Yes Min...', Jongdae gasped. "That's it. God, you're so big. I fucking love it!"

Minseok moaned and fastened his movement's the mattress creaked, but neither of them cared. "I fucking love you", he said a bit breathless. "So much."

"Yeah me too", Jongdae replied and kissed him tenderly on his lips."Please let me ride you?''

Minseok stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes. And for a Moment he stopped. Then he leans in to reply the kiss. "Okay", he agreed. When Jongdae sat on his cock and moved up and down, Minseok couldn't help to scream out too. It's so hot, to see Jongdae like this. Minseok grinned and pushed his hips forward, when Jongdae moved the next time down on him. So much that he's now buried completely in him. 

"Ah!",Jongdae's voice trembled in pleasure, when Minseok hit his sensitive point again. Then he came. 

Minseok smiled if Jongdae did. And he was so lucky, that he had two years ago enough Faith to ask Jongdae to be his boyfriend. Or to be exact, they had asked themselves at the same time. It was embarrassing as hell. But he doesn't regret anything.

Minseok felt Jongdae bounce again up and down. And he was impressed to see, that his boyfriend was hard again. Minseok pushed again in Jongdae. Now harder than before. Then two or three bounce of Jongdae on his dick later they came together. Minseok so much, that his come was dripping out of Jongdae's whole. 

This was definitely a nice way to celebrate their second anniversary and Valentine's Day. 


End file.
